El deseo de Percy
by CANUTO POTTER
Summary: horas antes de la batalla de Hogwarts Percy estaba en su oficina del ministerio pensando en su familia cuando desea algo que lamentaria mucho
1. Chapter 1

3 horas antes de la batalla

Percy estaba en su oficina en el ministerio, pensaba en todo lo que ocurría con Voldemort, pero en lo que más pensaba era en su familia

Pensaba en su madre quien no solo le había dado la vida, sino que también le había dado una cantidad de amor por la que miles matarían, ella era la que lo defendía como nadie lo hacía, le daba seguridad y calor

Percy abrió el ultimo cajón de su escritorio y saco un suéter que su madre le había tejido a mano, con motivo de su cumpleaños Nº 18, Con lagrimas en los ajos lo abrazo contra su pecho, para que mentir, extrañaba a su madre, tenía miedo, quería un abrazo de su madre, necesitaba que le dijera que todo estaría bien, sabía que si lo vieran en ese estado se burlarían por el hecho de que a sus 22 años llorara por su madre, pero no le importaba, ahora más que nunca la necesitaba

Su mirada se topo con una foto familiar se acerco y la tomo aun con el suéter en la mano, sonrió con nostalgia, esa foto se la habían tomado en el verano de los mundiales, en ella estaban sus padres sentados en un sillón individual, de tras de ellos estaban Bill, George y el mismo, en los apoya brazos estaban Ginny y Ron y sentado delante de todos estaban Fred y Charlie, todos sonreían y saludaban a la cámara, también podio notar un leve rubor en la cara de Ginny

Poso sus ojos en los de su padre idénticos a los suyos, que siempre lo había ayudado, el que siempre tenía un consejo sabio para todos, el al igual que su madre siempre le dio seguridad que justo ahora necesitaba sentir, pero su familia no le hablaba todo por sus acciones, que ahora lamentaba, cuando ahora la que más quería era ir a casa y refugiarse en los brazos de sus padres

Paso la mirada por sus hermanos y dejo que su mente divagara, entre los recuerdos

Primero pensó en Bill, no era el hermano perfecto, pero si era un buen hermano el siempre se había preocupado por ellos, el siempre los cuido y aun viviendo en Egipto enviaba cartas para preguntar como estaban, como iban las cosas o simplemente para saludar, el siempre estaba pendiente de ellos, Bill había sido uno de las pocas personas de su familia que habían apoyado sus sueño de ser ministro de magia

_Flash Back_

_Percy estaba en la torre de astronomía leyendo un libro cuando ve llegar a su hermano Bill_

_Hola hermanito que haces- dijo Bill sentándose a su lado_

_Leyendo- dijo Percy_

_Que tal te pareció tu primer año- dijo Bill_

_Bien- dijo Percy sonriendo- fue divertido_

_Me dijeron que tuviste una discusión- dijo Bill_

_Si el idiota de Grover cree que por ser un Weasley, nunca lograría nada- dijo Percy_

_Claro que lograras algo, no le hagas caso, como tu bien dijiste es un idiota, me sorprendería que pasara a segundo año- dijo Bill_

_En serio lo crees- dijo Percy_

_Claro que yo no lo digo solo por tu hermano mayor- dijo Bill_

_Quisiera llegar a ser ministro de magia- dijo Percy_

_Bueno cuando el día que te nombre ministro, Grover tendrá que tragarse sus palabras- dijo Bill- estarás bien_

_Gracias hermano- dijo Percy_

_Para eso estoy aquí- dijo Bill revolviéndole el cabello con cariño_

_Fin Flash Back_

Percy sonrió con nostalgia, según sabia Bill se había casado el verano pasado, en la madriguera, con la campeona de Buxbatons del torneo de los 3 magos, Fleur Delacourt, le hubiera encantado estar ahí para brindarle apoyo a su hermano, como él lo había hecho aquel lejano día de Junio

Luego se fijo e su hermano Charlie, el junto con Ron y el mismo, eran los únicos que habían heredado los ojos azul brillante de su padre, su hermano Charlie a pesar de ser un aventurero empedernido, que siempre se escapaba al bosque prohibido, nunca los había desatendido siempre se contactaba con ellos al igual que Bill, el también había sido de sus hermanos en apoyarlo en sus sueños de llegar a ministro de magia, el se había encargado de que dejaran de molestarlo, solo porque le encantaba estudiar, pero al mismo tiempo siempre lograba una manera de distraerlo y sacarlo de los libros de vez en cuando

_Flash Back_

_Los dos chicos caminaban por el bosque prohibido_

_Olvídalo Charlie esto es peligroso además de que va contra las reglas- dijo Percy_

_Tranquilo ya llegamos- dijo Charlie- ven mira_

_Que quieres que vea- dijo Percy y levanto la vista- Wow esto es increíble_

_Frente a él estaba el paisaje más hermoso que había visto en su vida, el sol del atardecer se recostaba en el horizonte, llenando el cielo de hermosos colores naranjas y rojos, el sol se reflejaba en lo que era una extensión del lago negro solo que este era más cristalino_

_Mira allá- dijo Charlie_

_Percy miro en la dirección en que apuntaba su hermano y en la orilla habían varios unicornios bebiendo, con la luz del sol perecían brillar más que lo que lo hacían realmente_

_Es la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de un unicornio- dijo Percy_

_Si y mejor no acercarnos más, ello solo aceptan a las chicas- dijo Charlie- listo para volver a los libros_

_Creo que eso puede esperar un poco- dijo Percy y Charlie sonrió complacido_

_Fin flash back_

En definitiva Bill y Charlie pese a no ser perfectos, si habían sido un gran ejemplo a seguir para él, ya que ellos nunca se dejaron manipular por nadie y siempre conseguían hacer lo que querían ellos apenas se graduaron se fueron a cumplir sus sueños y lo consiguieron y ahora eran dos hombre exitosos, Bill como rompedor de maldiciones y Charlie estudiado dragones.

Luego su mirada se poso en los gemelos, esos dos pese a ser un autentico dolor de cabeza haciendo bromas todo el día, eran de las mejores personas que él conocía, nunca se dejaron manipular por nadie, ni dejaron que nadie les dijera que hacer, su mayor sueño siempre fue abrir una tienda de bromas y de ahí nadie los saco, pese a que su madre lo intento, pero ahora con 20 años tenían una exitosa tienda de artículos de broma, ellos por más que él lo negara, siempre lo hacían reír y el estaba muy orgulloso de lo que habían logrado

Por alguna razón su mirada paso directamente hacia Ginny, esa pequeña pelirroja que pese a ser cinco años menor lo intimidaba, a quien quería engañar esa chica le metía miedo, desde pequeña Ginny siempre había mostrado una gran fortaleza y un fuerte carácter de armas tomar, él y sus hermanos habían aprendido, el algunos casos por las malas, que meterse con ella no era buena idea, mucho menos si de magia se trataba, esa fortaleza se intensifico mas luego de lo ocurrido en su primer año en Hogwarts

_Flash Back_

_Percy estaba bajando las escaleras hacia la sala común, donde vio a Ginny en uno de los sillones leyendo su libro favorito, había pasado solo una semana desde el incidente de la cámara, el había querido preguntarle pero no se le había dado la oportunidad ya que siempre estaba acompañada por Hermione_

_Hola Ginny, como esta mi hermana favorita- dijo Percy sentándose a su lado_

_Hola Percy, estoy bien y soy tu única hermana- dijo Ginny_

_Cierto, oye Gin no es por molestarte, pero quería preguntar que fue lo que paso en la cámara- dijo Percy, Ginny dejo caer el libro, se puso un poco pálida_

_No quiero hablar de eso Percy- dijo Ginny temblando un poco_

_Vamos Ginny, sabes que puedes confiar en mí- dijo Percy_

_Sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso así que no insistas- dijo Ginny_

_Oh vamos, Ron tampoco quiere contarme- dijo Percy_

_Eso es porque les pedí que no lo hicieran, no quiero que nadie lo sepa, así que no me presiones- dijo Ginny_

_Mama, Papa, Dumbledore y Mcgonagal lo saben- dijo Percy_

_Y se quedaran como los únicos que lo sepan- dijo Ginny_

_Vamos Gin…- dijo Percy_

_PERCY!- había gritado de pronto Ron_

_Fin Flash Back_

La conversación había sido abruptamente por Ron quien junto con Potter y Hermione se habían llevado a Ginny de la sala común y luego Ron le había enviado una carta a sus padres, el se gano un regaño por presionar a su hermana, pero le prometieron que ellos le contarían y lo habían hecho así que se quedo tranquilo. Según sabia por algunos rumores, Ginny estaba en una relación amorosa con Harry Potter desde hacia tiempo y que incluso estaban comprometidos, pero como nadie se lo había confirmado, no sabía si esto era verdad o mentira

Por último se fijo en la sonrisa radiante de Ron, su hermano pequeño Ron, el sabia que Ron había hecho muchas cosas, bastante peligrosas tanto por el colegio como por el mundo mágico y el estaba muy orgulloso de él, aunque nunca le había dado detalles, la única vez que le pregunto fue en su primer año y termino con una discusión y un regaño de su madre por intentar forzar a Ron a hablar de algo seguramente muy difícil

_Flash Back_

_¡Hey, Ron!, ¿qué estás haciendo?- se había acercado a su hermano quien estaba sentado en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas de la sala común, mirando hacia el cielo, aprovechando que Hermione no se veía por ningún lado y Potter aun estaba en la enfermería._

_Pienso-fue la respuesta simple._

_¿Pensar?, ha, ha, ha, y ¿sobre qué?- había pedido con curiosidad._

_Harry- respondió Ron_

_¡Ah!, y supongo que sobre lo que pasó con el profesor Quirell- dijo Percy_

_Sí- dijo Ron_

_MM., ¿qué fue lo que sucedió Ron?- dijo Percy_

_Demasiadas cosas- dijo Ron_

_Esa no es una respuesta- dijo frunciendo el ceño_

_Lo es- dijo Ron_

_¿Quiero saber lo que paso, Ronald?, la gente anda diciendo que estuvieron en peligro de muerte._

_La gente dice muchas cosas- dijo Ron_

_¿Desde cuándo diablos esquivas las preguntas?- no se había dado cuenta de que había apretado los puños en el enojo que le recorría- Es por Potter- había afirmado- ese mocoso es una mala influencia para ti, arrastrándote al peligro._

_No te atrevas- Ron se había puesto de pie, y lo miraba con tanta fuerza en sus ojos azules, que sin querer había retrocedido un par de pasos- Harry trato de detenernos de ir con él, y ahora ni siquiera sabemos si se despertará, así que no te atrevas a decir nada malo sobre él- había finalizado girando para irse. Y él estaba seguro que sería a la enfermería de nuevo para preguntar si Potter estaba consciente._

_Fin Flash Back_

Luego de eso Ron se había distanciado más de él, nunca habían sido muy unidos ni nada, pero ahora que se daba cuanta entre ellos dos no había una pequeña grieta la que los separaba, si no un colosal abismo, a principios de septiembre se había enterado que su hermano sufría de spatergroid, había escuchado muchas veces a su padre decirle a algunos compañeros que a veces estaba mejor y otras peor, pero hacia unas semanas ese rumor había terminado, cuando por todo el ministerio se expandió la noticia de que Potter había estado secuestrado en la mansión Malfoy y que junto con el estaban Ron y Hermione, para él fue un alivio cuando dijeron que habían escapado, eso solo significaba que había estado todo el tiempo con Potter que había estado desaparecido desde principios de agosto pasado y nadie sabía dónde estaba

Percy bajo la foto y se puso a pensar y maldecir a Harry, para él la culpa de todos sus males la tenia Harry, el había aparecido de pronto y se había juntado con su hermano, Harry había creado el abismo entre Ron y el, ahora Harry venia y se aprovechaba de su amistad con Ron y los gemelos, para salir con Ginny, el había sido el que vio volver a Voldemort y no lo detuvo, luego su familia se había puesto en su contra y había apoyado a Harry, en eso Percy pierde el control y dijo algo que lamentaría

MALDITO POTTER ERES UN DEGRACIADO, DESEARIA QUE HUBIERAS MUERTO JUNTO CON TUS PADRES- grito Percy a todo pulmón al mismo tiempo que tiraba la fotografía contra la pared, al terminar la frase una especie de humo gris lo envolvió y el suelo tembló haciéndolo caer al suelo, dejándolo inconsciente

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

comenten plissssss:)

besos:)


	2. El guardian

Percy despertó en lo que parecía un prado, que al levantarse reconoció como el de la madriguera, pero al buscar la casa solo se encontró con un montón de ruinas

Pero que…- dijo Percy

No es lo que esperabas cierto- dijo una voz vagamente familiar

Percy volteo y a unos 20 metros de el vio a uno de los hermanos de su madre

Que? no vas a saludar a tu padrino- dijo Gideon Prewett

Tío Gideon?- dijo Percy

El mismo- dijo Gideon

Pero tú…- dijo Percy

Estoy muerto, si, pero como tu padrino debía venir, para ayudarte- dijo Gideon

Que paso- pregunto Percy que por algún motivo se sentía a salvo con su padrino

Deseaste que Harry hubiera muerto junto con sus padres aquella noche de halloween- dijo Gideon

Si lo sé y me siento mal- dijo Percy- no lo debí haberlo dicho

Más te vale lamentarlo, porque James y Lilly están furiosos, es mas hasta pidieron poder venir aquí solo para descuartizarte- dijo Gideon

Tú… conoces… a los padres… de Harry- dijo Percy

Si, de hecho trabajamos juntos en la orden del fénix- dijo Gideon- pero ese no es el punto, James y Lilly dieron sus vidas, para salvar la de su hijo y lo que dijiste fue un insulto para ellos

Lo lamento- dijo Percy arrepentido

Bueno, mientras estabas inconsciente y luego de que ellos se calmaran, decidimos darte una especie de castigo, que no fuera el desmembramiento- dijo Gideon

Que castigo- pregunto Percy con cautela

Tranquilo no es nada malo- dijo Gideon- tu sabes que siempre se ha hablado de mundos paralelos, cierto

Si…- dijo Percy

Bueno eso es cierto y es donde estamos ahora - dijo Gideon- este es el mundo que muestra lo que hubiera pasado si Harry hubiera muerto aquella noche

Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver Harry muerto, con que la madriguera este destruida- dijo Percy

Bien, es hora de nuestra primera parada- dijo Gideon

Los dos aparecieron en el valle de Godric y fueron hasta una casa que Percy reconoció como la de los Potter, salvo que no estaba en ruinas

Bienvenido al 31 de octubre de 1981- dijo Gideon

Regresamos al pasado, que eso no es peligroso- dijo Percy

Si y si, pero no vamos a cambiar nada, nosotros estamos aquí solo para ver, como si estuviéramos viendo un recuerdo, en el que no nos pueden dañar, mi trabajo es mostrarte las cosas que hubieran pasado si Harry hubiera muerto- dijo Gideon- eso es lo que haremos, nadie nos podrá ver, oír o herirnos, está claro

Si- dijo Percy

Bien esto es apenas unos diez minutos antes del ataque, oh precisamente aquí viene Voldemort- dijo Gideon señalando a un encapuchado a la distancia- recuerda que no sufriremos ningún tipo de daño

Si pero eso no quita que le tenga miedo- dijo Percy poniéndose detrás de su padrino

Bueno, primero vamos a ver lo que tú conoces, desde la perspectiva de James y Lilly- dijo Gideon

De acuerdo- dijo Percy y los dos aparecieron dentro de la casa, en la sala de estar

Lo primero que Percy vio fue a James Potter, poniendo al bebe en el suelo y se sorprendió a él le habían dicho muchas veces que Harry era idéntico a su padre físicamente, pero jamás imagino que tanto, la única diferencia visible eran los ojos verdes de Harry

Si es impresionante el parecido, te comprendo- dijo Gideon- pero no te distraigas, solo podemos ver esto una vez

Quieres jugar con las nubes Harry- dijo James Potter

Ti papi- dijo Harry contento

James Potter empezó a hacer miles de nubes de todos los colores y Percy no pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver a Harry intentando agarrar el humo con sus pequeñas manitas, en ese momento pensó, en como seria la expresión de Ginny si viera esto, pero recordó que no debía distraerse así que agito la cabeza para volver al recuerdo, tras unos minutos por una puerta entro la mismísima Lilly Potter

James cariño, dame a Harry, es hora de dormir- dijo Lilly

Si cariño- dijo James cargando a su hijo- buenas noches campeón- lo abrazo, le beso la frente y se lo dio a Lilly

Percy sintió una especie de arañazo en el corazón al ver esa escena, ese era el ultimo abrazo que Harry había recibido de su padre y lo peor es que el Harry que él conocía, seguramente no lo recordaba

Vamos osito a dormir- dijo Lilly meciendo un poco a su hijo

Percy no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña risa al oír el apodo, pensó que su padrino le diría algo pero el también estaba intentando contener una carcajada

Bena note papi- dijo Harry saludándolo con la manita desde el pecho de su madre

Ve, subo en un minuto- dijo James besando a su esposa

Lilly subió las escaleras con su hijo, Percy sintió un pequeño jalón y supo que iría con ellos

Una vez en el piso a mitad de camino de la que Percy suponía era la habitación de Harry, Lilly se detuvo y puso su mano en su cintura

Oh, deje mi varita- dijo Lilly iba a volver a las escaleras, pero en eso se oye la voz de James

Lilly, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Huye! ¡Le retendré!

Vieron como Lilly se ponía pálida y corría hacia la habitación y se encerraba, ellos obviamente la siguieron, Lilly desesperada puso a Harry en la cuna

Avada Kedavra- se escucho desde abajo la voz de Voldemort y Percy supo que ese era el fin de James Potter, pero la voz de Lilly lo distrajo, se volteo y la vio arrodillada frente a la cuna

Harry, Harry, te amamos, te amamos- decía Lilly mirando a su hijo, afuera de la habitación se escuchaba a Voldemort subiendo las escaleras- Harry mami te ama, Harry papi te ama, Harry cuídate mucho, se valiente, se fuerte

Afuera de la habitación los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes, Lilly tomo a Harry de la cuna y lo pego contra su pecho, protegiéndolo entre sus brazos, Percy vio que Harry tenía algo en una de sus manos pero no distinguió que era, en eso la puerta sale volando y por la fuerza del hechizo se va un poco hacia delante, Lilly voltea a ver al intruso y rápidamente pone a Harry en la cuna y le da la espalda extendiendo los brazos para cubrirlo

Harry no, Harry no, por favor Harry no!- empezó a decir Lilly

Apártate, muchacha estúpida... hazte a un lado, ahora.

Harry no, por favor no, llévame, mátame en su lugar...

Con eso Percy se imagino a su propia madre sacrificándose por ellos y miro a Harry que yacía en la cuna asustado sin saber que pasaba, Gideon viendo el estado de su ahijado, le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo

Ésta es mi última advertencia

¡Harry no! Por favor… ten misericordia… ten misericordia. ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! Por favor, haré cualquier cosa- gritaba Lilly

Apártate. ¡Apártate, muchacha!

A Harry no te lo suplico a Harry no- gritaba Lilly

Avada Kedavra- grito Voldemort, Percy vio como el hechizo daba directo en el pecho de Lilly y ella caía al suelo sin vida, luego vio como Voldemort se acercaba lentamente a Harry con la varita en alto y volvía a pronunciar la maldición

Avada Kedavra- dijo Voldemort

Percy con horror vio la maldición dirigirse a Harry pero antes de llegar se alzo una especie de escudo y sin que se diera cuenta estaba parado sobre una pila de escombros que era todo el piso superior de la casa de los Potter, Voldemort no estaba y Harry, estaba en su cuna que era lo único junto con un trozo de pared que no había sido destruido, el pequeño estaba inconsciente con la frente bañada en sangre, una de sus manos salía de la cuna y Percy vio que lo que tenía en la mano era una snitch de juguete que dejo caer, tras unos minutos el niño despertó y comenzó a llorar

Antes que pudiera decir algo ya habían aparecido de vuelta en los terrenos de la madriguera en ruinas

Percy miro a su padrino

Entonces Harry sobrevivió, gracias al…- dijo Percy

Al sacrificio de James y Lilly, James se sacrifico primero con la intención de darle tiempo a Lilly para huir con Harry, Lilly se sacrifico despues y bueno los demás ya lo conoces- dijo Gideon- por eso es que consideran tu deseo como una ofensa

Lo lamento no fue mi intención ofenderlos, no pensé en lo que dije- dijo Percy

Tranquilo, ahora Percy tenemos que ver lo demás- dijo Gideon- volveremos a 1981

Los dos volvieron a aparecer en la sala de los Potter y vieron a Lilly bajar las escaleras

Listo ya se durmió- dijo Lilly dejándose caer al lado de James

Te amo te lo había dicho- dijo James

No me acuerdo- dijo Lilly

Pues te amo y mucho- dijo James para luego besarla

En eso se oye la puerta y James se levanto para ir a ver mientras Lilly volvió a las escaleras

Lilly, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Huye! ¡Le retendré!- grito de pronto James

Avada Kedavra- grito Voldemort y James Potter callo al suelo muerto

Lilly que había tomado la varita de James corre hasta la cima de la escalera

Avada Kedavra- grito Voldemort, pero Lilly esquivo el maleficio

Haber niña dame al mocoso- dijo Voldemort

Jamás- dijo Lilly con determinación

Pues tendré que quitártelo por la fuerza- dijo Voldemort y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones, finalmente logro lanzar la maldición asesina que dio directo en la espalda de Lilly y la pelirroja cayo sin vida, en el pasillo del piso superior de su casa

Eso fue fácil- dijo Voldemort subiendo las escaleras, pasando por encima del cadáver de Lilly, siguiendo el sonido del llanto entro a la habitación de Harry donde el pequeño estaba parado en su cuna sosteniéndose a los barrotes con una mano y en la otra sostenía la Snitch de juguete

Avada Kedavra- pronuncio Voldemort apuntando directo a la cabeza de Harry, quien se desplomo en el colchón, al igual que antes hubo una explosión y todo el piso superior de la casa salió volando, pero en su cuna Harry yacía inmóvil, pálido y sin vida, con heridas en todo el cuerpo, nuevamente su mano sobresalía de la cuna con una Snitch que dejo caer, Percy se lo quedo viendo tras unos minutos volvió a aparecer en los terrenos de la madriguera

Eso no, tío te juro que no fue mi intención, lo que dije solo salió- dijo Percy con lagrimas en los ojos- te juro que nunca le desearía algo así a nadie, no sé porque dije eso

Tranquilo, solo tenias miedo, es normal de los seres humanos tener miedo- dijo Gideon abrazándolo y Percy se aferro a él sin dejar de pensar en su cuñado

Que mas paso en este lugar- dijo Percy- donde están todos

Eso es lo que te tengo que mostrar- dijo Gideon- estás listo

Si- respondió Percy

Bien veamos- dijo Gideon- donde quieres empezar

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

gracias por sus comentarios en el capi anterior

besos:)


	3. La vida sin Harry

dedicado a mi buena amiga Fiore JW, ya que este es su fic soñado

/*/*/*/*

Bien Percy donde quieres comenzar- dijo Gideon

Que ocurrió despues de la muerte de Harry- pregunto Percy

Bueno el primero fue Dumbledore- dijo Gideon

/*/*/*/*Dumbledore/*/*/*/*

Que iso- dijo Percy

Vamos- dijo Gideon

Los dos aparecieron en un vecindario donde estaban Mcgonagal y Dumbledore, en eso llega Hagrid por aparición

_Donde esta Harry- dijo Dumbledore_

_Lo siento profesor, no habían sobrevivientes, el niño estaba muerto en su cuna- dijo Hagrid entre sollozos_

_Que? estás equivocado ese niño tiene que estar vivo- dijo Dumbledore_

Que ahora nadie se puede morir sin su permiso- dijo Percy

Te explico en un minuto- dijo Gideon y el chico asintió

_Lo siento- dijo Hagrid_

_No, ese niño está vivo, tiene que estar vivo- dijo Dumbledore, detrás de el Mcgonagal lo veía con preocupación, _

_Dumbledore se desapareció y apareció en el jardín de la casa de los Potter, con paso apresurado entro a la casa, todo seguía igual la diferencia era que Hagrid había sacado los cuerpos de entre los escombros y los había puesto en el suelo de la sala, junto a ellos estaban dos hombres que Percy reconoce como Lupin y Black el segundo tenia cargado a Harry_

_Sirius, el está bien verdad, está vivo, dime que está vivo- dijo Dumbledore bastante perturbado_

_No, temo que no- dijo Sirius_

_Que? El tiene que estar vivo, tiene que vencer a Voldemort, dámelo yo lo arreglo- dijo Dumbledore queriendo agarrar el cuerpo de Harry_

_Olvídalo no te voy a dar nada, aléjate- dijo Sirius con un tanto de miedo en la voz, aferrando el cuerpo de Harry contra su pecho_

_Sirius entiende la profecía, Harry debe vencer a Voldemort- dijo Dumbledore- no prefieres que esté vivo_

_En eso llegan varios aurores, ojoloco y Kinsley_

_Claro que prefiero que esté vivo pero no para usarlo como un escudo para ambos mundos- dijo Sirius protegiendo el cuerpo de su ahijado con sus brazos y Remus se paro delante de el bloqueándole el paso a Dumbledore_

_Que pasa aquí- dijo Kinsley_

_Dumbledore enloqueció eso pasa- dijo Remus_

_Que soy el único que quiere ver muerto a Voldemort- Dumbledore_

_No pero no puedes pretender usar a un niño como escudo- dijo Sirius- de hecho viendo lo que pretendías hacer con él, esta mejor muerto_

_Además nadie puede revivir a los muertos- dijo Remus_

_Cierto, Frank, Alice necesito a su hijo- dijo Dumbledore_

_Ni sueñes que usaras a mi hijo- dijo Alice indignada_

_Pero la profecía- dijo Dumbledore_

_Esa profecía es una locura- dijo Frank_

_Lo siento pero necesito a su hijo- dijo Dumbledore_

_A mi hijo no te le vas a acercar- dijo Alice lanzándole un hechizo que esquivo_

Ok vámonos- dijo Gideon, tomo a su sobrino y se desaparecieron, para volver a las ruinas de la madriguera

Que fue eso- pregunto Percy

Bueno mira, antes de que Harry naciera se creó una profecía que de hecho tengo aquí- dijo Gideon sacándola

_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes- decía la voz que Percy reconoció como la de trelawny_

Entonces Harry debe vencer a Voldemort- dijo Percy

Eso es lo que dice la profecía, por supuesto James y Lilly lo creyeron una estupidez, pero cuando Voldemort se entero y decidió ir tras ellos, ahí fue cuando decidieron ocultarse- dijo Gideon

Pero Dumbledore- dijo Percy

Al ver a Harry muerto y que Frank y Alice no le entregarían a Neville, como vez los empezó a atacar, Sirius, Remus y Frank murieron ahí a Dumbledore lograron aturdirlo y como sabían que los encantamientos que hay sobre azkaban, para Dumbledore no eran nada, le borraron la memoria y lo metieron en san mungo, donde permanece sedado todo el tiempo- dijo Gideon

Wow- dijo Percy- ahora donde están mis padres y mis hermanos

Te lo diré, pero no será fácil- dijo Gideon

Donde están Mama y papa- dijo Percy

Tu padre está en azkaban y tu mama en san mungo- dijo Gideon

Que, porque- dijo Percy

Ven sentémonos- dijo Gideon y apareció un sofá en el que ambos se sentaron- comenzare con el regreso de Voldemort

Ok- dijo Percy

/*/*/*/-Ron y Hermione/*/*/*/*

En el primer año de Ron, el, Harry y Hermione impidieron que Voldemort regresara, llegando a la piedra filosofal antes que él- dijo Gideon- en este mundo no sucedió eso, Voldemort llego a la piedra y regreso, a la mañana siguiente empezó a trabajar

Pero Ron y Hermione- dijo Percy

Bueno Ron y Hermione junto con Harry se hicieron amigos luego de haber escapado del trol, pero aquí Ron te aviso y tú fuiste por ella- dijo Gideon

Entonces se hicieron amigos- dijo Percy

No, Hermione le agradeció a Ron por haberte avisado donde estaba y que lamentaba lo ocurrido- dijo Gideon

Que ocurrió- dijo Percy asustado

Tu no lograste escapar del trol y falleciste ese año- dijo Gideon- es por eso que aquí no pueden vernos

Que paso despues- dijo Percy en shock

-/*/*/*/*/-Hermione/*/*/*/*/*

Bueno los padres de Hermione al enterarse de lo ocurrido, se la llevaron, rompieron su varita, quemaron sus libros y le prohibieron siquiera pensar en el mundo mágico- dijo Gideon- Hermione estaba tan mal que les iso caso, en la actualidad no recuerda nada de este mundo, cree que fue solo un mal sueño, ellos se mudaron a nueva york y ella es una súper estrella en el mundo muggle, es escritora y actriz, además para mayor seguridad usa el apellido de su madre

No puede ser- dijo Percy pensando en la talentosa chica que él conocía

Ven te lo mostrare- dijo Gideon

Percy y Gideon aparecieron en la oficina de Dumbledore, solo que en este caso era la oficina de Mcgonagal

Hay estaban los padres y todos los hermanos y la hermana de Percy, Hermione que estaba llena de sangre y otras dos personas que debían ser sus padres

_Señora Granger, yo creo que...- dijo Mcgonagal_

_pa, pa, pa, nada, usted me dijo que mi hija estaría completamente segura, jamás me menciono ninguna creatura de 3 metros de altura, accedí a enviar a mi única hija a un lugar totalmente desconocido para mí y dos meses despues, la veo cubierta de arriba a abajo de rasguños, moretones y sangre- dijo la señora Granger furiosa- me voy a llevar a mi hija y no hay pero que valga, no quiero volver a saber nada de ustedes nunca mas_

_Señora le aseguro- trato de decir Mcgonagal_

_Nada Hermione estas lista- dijo el señor Granger_

_Si papa- dijo Hermione_

_Bien vámonos de aquí- dijo el señor Granger_

_Los tres entraron en la chimenea, pero antes la madre de Hermione se dirigió a los Weasley_

_Lamento mucho su pérdida- dijo Jean y ellos asintieron, menos Ron- Hermione_

_Mansión Granger- dijo Hermione arrojando los polvos flu y la chimenea se los trago_

Luego Gideon y Percy volvieron a la madriguera

Bueno, luego de eso pasó lo que ya te dije y nunca más se supo de Hermione y al usar el apellido de su madre y también que se tiño y aliso el cabello, nadie iso la conexión entre la sabelotodo Hermione Granger y la superestrella Hermione Puckett- dijo Gideon

Que paso con Ron, me fije en como miraba a Hermione y solo vi odio- dijo Percy

/*/*/*/-Ron/*/*/*-

Luego de eso Ron sintiéndose culpable, por haberte dicho que ella estaba en peligro empezó a odiar a todos los magos de origen muggle y se alió con Draco Malfoy, el le echa la culpa de tu muerte a Hermione- dijo Gideon- luego cuando Voldemort regreso, sabiendo que Dumbledore no estaba, tomo el mando del colegio y puso a todos los sangre limpia de Slythering a trabajar para él, pero también sabia los sentimientos de Ron y lo convenció de unirse a él y Ron acepto

Ron se unió a él- dijo Percy sin creérselo

Si, desde lo ocurrido contigo cambio su forma de ver a los magos de padres muggle- dijo Gideon- ahora es uno de los mortifagos no solo mas joven de las filas de Voldemort, si no uno de los más peligrosos

Pero Ron no es así, se que nunca lo veo porque siempre está con Potter, pero él no es así, el es una buena persona- dijo Percy

Si Ron es una buena persona, mira Percy aquí Ron creció como tú lo viste crecer, pero en Hogwarts Ron era, como era porque Harry estaba en su vida, en cambio aquí es otra persona- dijo Gideon

Que tiene que ver Harry- dijo Percy

Percy Ron creció con cierto complejo de inferioridad, el los ama, pero siempre se sintió menos- dijo Gideon

Porque- dijo Percy

Haber, tiene cinco hermanos mayores, Bill es un famoso rompe maldiciones en Egipto, Charlie trabaja con dragones en Rumania, tu eres el de las mejores calificaciones el prefecto perfecto, Fred y George son los mayores bromistas que han pisado Hogwarts desde que yo, Fabián y los merodeadores nos graduamos, Ginny destaca principalmente por ser la primera mujer Weasley de nacimiento en generaciones- dijo Gideon

Pero Ron tiene sus propios logros, entre ellos un premio por servicios especiales al colegio, eso es algo muy difícil de obtener- dijo Percy

Ok, Percy te explicare algo la razón de Harry sea tan importante, es que Harry nunca dejo que se rindiera, siempre encontraba una forma de motivarlo a seguir, ellos dos siempre se apoyaron el uno en el otro, si hay alguien en confían es en ellos mismos y lo mismo pasa con Hermione- dijo Gideon- aquí en cambio fue fácil para Voldemort acceder a él, más aun con el hecho de que Ron aun estaba superando tu muerte

Como lo convenció ese monstruo de unirse a él- dijo Percy

Le prometió grandeza y el respeto del mundo mágico, ya nadie pasaría a su lado sin mirarlo, nadie lo ignoraría y lo cumplió, ahora todos le tienen miedo y hacen lo que él dice- dijo Gideon- sobre su odio hacia los magos de padres muggle, solo uso tu muerte de referencia

Que le dijo- pregunto Percy

Te lo mostrare- dijo Gideon

Los dos aparecieron en Hogwarts, en el despacho del director, en cuya silla estaba Voldemort, en eso entra Ron

_Hola Ron gracias por venir- dijo Voldemort- toma asiento_

_Que se le ofrece señor- dijo Ron_

_Quería hablarte de los sangre sucia- dijo Voldemort- sé lo que ocurrió con tu hermano hace unos meses, según se fue por una de ellos_

_Si Hermione Granger, una tonta sabelotodo- dijo Ron con desprecio_

_Ella se fue, sabes donde esta o donde vive- dijo Voldemort_

_No señor, yo nunca hable con ella, ella se la mantenía metida en los libros, nunca hablaba con nadie- dijo Ron- era una chica fastidiosa, que le restregaba en la cara a la gente que tenia habilidad con varios hechizos básicos, no podías ni hablar, estudiar, comer o dormir tranquilo, porque ella lo criticaba todo, me alegra que se fuera_

_Ya veo, sobre la inteligencia no puedo hacer nada, eso es algo con lo que se nace- dijo Voldemort- sin embargo, lo demás no tiene justificación, ella no tiene ningún derecho de imponerles nada, es solo una sangre sucia_

_Si señor- dijo Ron_

_Sin embargo te diré, mi mayor problema sobre esos bastardos, es que siempre buscan llamar la atención- dijo Voldemort_

_Quiere decir que ella lo planeo señor, la muerte de Percy- dijo Ron_

_No lo creo, eso la metería en problemas, pero si puedo decir que sintió el trol, tú y yo sabemos que no hay que tenerlo delante para verlo, mucho menos para olerlo- dijo Voldemort_

_Si señor tiene razón- dijo Ron_

_Que fue lo que pasó exactamente ese día, como acabo tu hermano muerto en el baño- dijo Voldemort_

_Bueno ese día tuvimos clase de encantamientos e hicimos el hechizo de levitación, ella fue la única en hacerlo a la perfección, al salir yo estaba con Seamus y Deán y bueno dije era insoportable y luego en la cena, Neville dijo que Parvati Patil, le había dicho que estaba encerrada en el baño y que había estado llorando toda la tarde- dijo Ron_

_Sabes que estaba haciendo, haciéndose la víctima, eso estaba haciendo, no le gusto que dijeras la verdad, así que se iso la víctima- dijo Voldemort- la única víctima resulto ser tu hermano_

_Solo quería llamar la atención- dijo Ron_

_Si, es lo que ellos hacen, pero nosotros somos los únicos con derecho a llamar la atención- dijo Voldemort _

_Claro que si- dijo Ron_

_Te tengo una tarea- dijo Voldemort parándose frente a el_

_Cual señor- dijo Ron_

_El castigo, cada vez que uno de esos bastardos, pretendan llamar la atención por sobre un mago de padres magos, pretenda ser mas listos que nosotros, le apliques un castigo así aprenderán que no deben meterse con nosotros y cuál es su lugar- dijo Voldemort_

_Que clase de castigo- pregunto Ron_

_El que quieras, puedes usar cualquier maldición, menos la asesina claro, solo podrás usarla cuando yo lo autorice- dijo Voldemort- está claro_

_Sí señor, perfectamente claro- dijo Ron_

_Bien ya puedes irte- dijo Voldemort- tengo mucho que hacer_

_Si señor- dijo Ron y salió de la oficina_

Percy miraba todo con horror pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Gideon se lo llevo devuelta a la madriguera

Estas bien- dijo Gideon

Como demonios paso esto- dijo Percy muy alterado

Deseaste que Harry estuviera muerto- dijo Gideon- ya te lo dije, Harry es la fuerza que Ron necesita en su vida, siempre estuvo ahí, ustedes son importantes para Ron son sus hermanos y el lazo es innegable, pero el pilar principal de Ron, el que lo mantiene en pie, es Harry, al no estar el Ron es fácil de manipular, no sabe que hacer y se aferra a las promesas

No puedo creer el daño que le hice a mi hermano, si el esta así no me quiero imaginar cómo estará…- dijo Percy- Ginny… donde esta Ginny que hay de ella

/*/*/*-Ginny/*/*/*

Ginny siguió los pasos de Bellatrix, Lo único que las diferencia es que Ginny es pelirroja, Grifindor y mucho más peligrosa- dijo Gideon- incluso Bellatrix le tiene miedo, Ginny está totalmente fuera de control

Pero… yo se que Ginny es poderosa y nosotros hemos aprendido en algunos casos por las malas que no debemos desafiarla pero… Ginny es una de las mejores personas que al menos yo conozco- dijo Percy- como paso esto

Bueno- dijo Gideon

Espera déjame adivinar, el rumor del compromiso de Harry y Ginny es cierto- dijo Percy

Sip, pero como tu deseaste que su complemento estuviera muerto- dijo Gideon

Pero Ginny siempre fue feliz- dijo Percy

Mejor te muestro como es la relación de Harry y Ginny- dijo Gideon

Ok- dijo Percy

Los dos chicos aparecieron en los terrenos de Hogwarts mas específicamente junto al lago, en la sombra de un árbol apoyados en el estaban Harry y Ginny, Percy sintió celos al ver a Ginny recostada sobre el pecho de Harry que jugaba con su cabello, Gideon también se puso celoso, era su sobrina, pero no quería tener que enfrentar la furia de James y Lilly

_Te he dicho lo que más me gusta de ti- dijo Ginny_

_No, que es lo que te gusta- dijo Harry_

_Tus ojos, aun recuerdo la primera vez que los vi, en tu primer año, cuando le preguntaste a mi madre como entrar al andén- dijo Ginny jugando con la mano de Harry- recuerdo que pensé que nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos, en mi vida_

_Eso explica porque los mencionaste de primero en aquel poema- dijo Harry_

_Eso no es gracioso, nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza y tú no puedes negar nada estabas muy rojo ese día- dijo Ginny_

_Tenía 12 años- dijo Harry_

Tiene razón- dijo Percy y miro a su padrino cierto

Completamente- dijo Gideon

_Pero si te hace sentir mejor, cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti, recordé el poema y me lo repetí muchas veces y ahora me encanta- dijo Harry_

_En serio- dijo Ginny mirándolo_

_Claro que si- dijo Harry y el beso- te amo Gin_

_Yo también te amo- dijo Ginny- sabes a pesar de que yo siempre me sentí feliz con mi vida sentía que algo me faltaba_

_Ese algo soy yo- pregunto Harry_

_Claro que si- dijo Ginny- tú eres mi complemento perfecto_

_Y tu el mío, tu eres la cereza del pastel- dijo Harry y la beso, tras unos minutos se separaron_

_Tengo sueño- dijo Ginny acurrucándose en el pecho de Harry_

_Descansa, yo te aviso cuando sea hora de ir a cenar- dijo Harry abrazándola protectoramente_

_Gracias- dijo Ginny cerrando los ojos y Harry le beso la frente_

Antes de que Percy pudiera decir algo, volvieron a aparecer en los terrenos de la madriguera

Eso no me lo esperaba- dijo Percy

Al menos ya sabes coma la trata- dijo Gideon

Si tiene un punto de mi parte- dijo Percy- pero si no tiene a Harry, como es entonces, como acabo siendo peor que Bellatrix Lestrange

Bueno resulta que Bellatrix, siempre quiso un hijo, preferiblemente una hija, pero su marido nunca le permitió ser madre, más bien la forzó a abortar varias veces, en parte por eso ella es tan amargada y no le molesta matar niños, si ella no tiene uno, no quiere que las demás mujeres lo tengan, al único que no le hace daño, es al hijo de su hermana Narcisa

Draco Malfoy- dijo Percy

Si- dijo Gideon- bueno luego delo regreso de Voldemort la mayoría de los mortifagos escaparon de azkaban y como la noticia de que la familia Weasley había tenido una niña, despues de 7 generaciones, Bellatrix sabía que Ginny era muy poderosa, así que ideo un plan con el permiso de Voldemort y vino aquí, es por ella que la casa esta en ruinas- dijo Gideon- pero en fin ella vino y tu madre la enfrento, pero Molly estaba resfriada así que no tenía mucha movilidad, pero si intento evitar que Bellatrix llegara a Ginny

Pero porque esta en san mungo- dijo Percy

Bellatrix la torturo hasta la locura y se llevo a Ginny, para entrenarla a su imagen y semejanza, le lavo el cerebro de la misma forma que Voldemort lo iso con Ron- dijo Gideon- sin embargo hace un par de años Ginny se salió de control, Voldemort para tratar de controlarla la retuvo en el colegio, donde todos hacen lo que ella y Ron dicen

Pero que es lo que hace- dijo Percy

Te lo mostrare- dijo Gideon

_Los dos chicos aparecieron en Hogwarts _

_En un pasillo vieron a una pareja besándose, en eso llega Ginny_

_Vaya, vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí- dijo Ginny- el sangre sucia y zorra hindú_

_Ginny- dijeron los dos_

_Con un simple movimiento de varita los dos chicos quedaron adheridos a las paredes uno frente al otro_

_Creo que las reglas del señor tenebroso, son muy claras- dijo Ginny y apunto con su varita al chico- crucio- el chico se retorció y grito tras unos minutos Ginny dejo de aplicarle el maleficio y se giro hacia la chica- los sangre sucia, no tienen derecho a tocarnos, a ser felices, menos a procrear, el señor tenebroso fue muy claro en ese aspecto_

_Yo lo amo- dijo la chica_

_Así, CRUCIO- grito a apuntando al chico- son escoria, la peor basura de este mundo, además de peligrosos, tú no quieres morir por ser una traidora o si_

_Por favor déjalo- suplico la chica_

_CALLATE- grito Ginny y la tomo por el cabello asiéndole daño, mientras se ponía a diez centímetros de su cara- como es que una zorra mestiza como tú, puede ser tan feliz con un sangre sucia, mientras que yo, hermosa, virgen, sangre pura, no_

_Lo encontraras solo tienes que buscarlo- dijo Parvati_

_No, porque él no esta aquí- dijo Ginny y Percy se sintió aun peor, el sabia a quien se refería- pero no estoy hablando de mi, si no de ti, el señor tenebroso fue claro, cada quien debe estar en su grupo, los sangre sucia con los sangre sucia, los mestizos con los mestizos y los sangre pura con los sangre pura, las relaciones deben ser iguales, pero los sangre sucia no tiene ese derecho a sonreír sin nuestro permiso, a relacionarse con nosotros, menos este tipo de relación que acaba en un bastardo_

_Lo siento, pero es que yo lo amo- dijo Parvati_

_Creo que una temporada en el calabozo, te hará replantear eso- dijo Ginny- ahora para asegurarme que no vuelvas a este feo habito de intercambiar saliva con los sangre sucia_

_Por favor no le hagas daño- dijo Parvati_

_Es lo mejor para ti- dijo Ginny y apunto con su varita a Deán- sectumsempra_

_NOOOOOO- Grito Parvati mientras Deán se desangraba- porque_

_Porque si, estos son peligrosos, mi hermano fue víctima de una de ellos y a menos que quieras ser la siguiente, te mantendrás donde te corresponde- dijo Ginny con crueldad_

_No todos tienen la culpa de lo que Granger iso- dijo Parvati_

_No menciones el nombre de esa maldita- dijo Ginny dándole una bofetada- no sé donde se metió esa perra, pero la voy a encontrar y me asegurare de que page lo que le iso a mi hermano_

_Con eso Percy sintió una renovada oleada de cariño hacia su hermana, aunque estuviera hablando de hacerle daño a alguien, nuevamente antes de que pudiera decir algo, Gideon se lo llevo devuelta a la madriguera_

Eso es solo una de las tantas cosas que hace, al no tener a alguien que la ame- dijo Gideon- no quiere que nadie sea feliz

Increíble y todo es mi culpa- dijo Percy

Es de humanos cometer errores, esto es solo lo que hubiera pasado si Harry hubiera muerto- dijo Gideon

Papa no trato de evitar esto- dijo Percy

Si pero como nadie estaba preparado para un regreso de Voldemort, el iso un plan y trabajo en silencio una semana despues de regresar lanzo la bomba y se apodero del colegio y del ministerio-dijo Gideon- todos los que quisieron resistirse a el, terminaron en Azkaban, los de origen muggle que trabajaban en el ministerio les dieron el beso del dementor y luego fueron lanzados a las aguas que rodean azkaban, envueltos en piedras para que nadie los encontrara nunca, los mestizos y sangre limpia que quisieron enfrentarlo, como tu padre terminaron en azkaban

Eso es horrible- dijo Percy. Porque, porque desee esto

Tranquilo, recuerda lo que te dije, esto es solo lo que hubiera pasado, si Harry hubiera muerto- dijo Gideon

Ok- dijo Percy- que hay de mis otros hermanos

Bueno ellos tiene un destino un tanto mejor, te lo mostrare- dijo Gideon y ambos desaparecieron

Los dos chicos aparecieron en un campo abierto

Bueno como tú sabes Bill y Charlie viven en el extranjero desde varios años antes de que Ron entrara a Hogwarts- dijo Gideon

Si- dijo Percy- ósea que ellos están a salvo, cierto- Gideon asintió- pero y los gemelos

Recuerdas que en el primer año de Ron, mientras tú, Ron y los gemelos se quedaban en Hogwarts tus padres y Ginny fueron a visitar a Charlie en Rumania- dijo Gideon y Percy asintió- bueno aquí todos se fueron a Rumania

Ok pero eso que tiene que ver- dijo Percy

Bueno estando en Rumania Fred conoció a una vampiresa llamada Mavis y se enamoro de ella- dijo Gideon

Que se que!- dijo Percy alterado

Lo que escuchaste, al regresar de Rumania ellos se mantuvieron en contacto y hasta se reunieron varias veces en hogsmade- dijo Gideon

Pero como iso Fred para verse con ella- dijo Percy

El se escapaba del castillo o ella entraba a los terrenos del colegio y estaban juntos toda la noche- dijo Gideon

Pero donde está ahora- pregunto Percy

Luego del regreso de Voldemort, el día que lanzo el ataque, ese mismo día el y Mavis habían quedado en verse, así que apenas Voldemort se alzo, Fred se fue con ella- dijo Gideon- días más tarde le envió carta a la familia diciéndoles donde estaba, tu padre quiso ir por él, pero tu mama no lo dejo ella los había visto juntos y si estando lejos estaba a salvo, estaba de acuerdo

Pero donde esta- dijo Percy- el está bien

Si el está bien, vive en Transilvania, el mismo verano que se fue se transformo en vampiro, Mavis era dueña de una popular tienda de bromas allá y se hicieron socios, actualmente tienen un hijo al que llamaron George- dijo Gideon

Me esperaba lo del nombre- dijo Percy- el es feliz

Claro que si aunque los extraña- dijo Gideon- a veces incluso viene por la noche y los espía, varias veces al año envía cartas

Increíble- dijo Percy- pero y George, el Fred eran muy unidos

Bueno George quiso irse con él, pero no se adapto, así que busco refugio con Charlie, se fue a vivir con él en Rumania- dijo Gideon- empezó trabajando con dragones, pero como tú sabes a George siempre le gusto cocinar

Si- dijo Percy

Bueno entro a una competencia de cocina y gano, consiguió un contrato en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Italia y hace poco abrió un restaurante propio en Roma y le va muy bien- dijo Gideon- él se caso con una chica italiana que conoció en la competencia, se enamoraron se casaron y tienen un hijo de un año llamado Freddie

Wow- dijo Percy- entonces los únicos con problemas son Ron y Ginny

No, ellos son los que tienen más problemas si, pero tu padre esta en azkaban no sabe nada de ustedes, tu madre esta en san mungo porque Bellatrix la torturo hasta la locura, Bill, Charlie y los gemelos están en el extranjero y apenas se comunican entre ellos unas tres veces por año, Ron esta en su mundo y ahora que se graduó hace toda clase de maldades y Ginny esta fuera de control y busca a Hermione para hacerla pagar por tu muerte- dijo Gideon- sin embargo se extrañan entre ellos, quisieran que las cosas fueran de otra manera, quieran estar juntos

Es mi culpa- dijo Percy con lagrimas en los ojos- todo es mi culpa

Escucha Percy- dijo Gideon- tu vida es como es porque Harry esta en ella, ok Harry detuvo a Voldemort tres veces, de las cuales dos veces fueron sus intentos por volver

Yo le eche la culpa porque no evito que regresara- dijo Percy

Percy ese día que Voldemort regreso, Harry estaba cansado no había dormido en dos días, estaba al límite de no ser por la conexión de su varita con la de Voldemort y la ayuda de james y Lilly, Harry hubiera muerto esa noche- dijo Gideon- también habían varios mortifagos, fue fácil dominarlo, lo cual es irónico, porque el capaz de enfrentarse a 20 mortifagos el solo y sin ayuda, pero ese día el estaba exhausto

Maldición, porque- dijo Percy

Tus hermanos y tus padres te aman tal cual eres, solo que tu no lo vez- dijo Gideon

Que quieres decir- dijo Percy

Ron por ejemplo, la razón de que el no comenta de sus aventuras con ustedes, es porque quiere protegerlos, Voldemort tiende a ir detrás de los que lo desafían o los que tienen vinculo cercano con Harry- dijo Gideon- Ron esta en las dos categorías, lo último que iso para protegerlos fue…

Lo del spatergroid- dijo Percy

Si para eso uso al goul- dijo Gideon- le dio su apariencia y simulo la enfermedad, que los demás tenían que hacer circular, ahora los gemelos ellos con todo y sus bromas lo hacían generalmente para distraerte un rato, igual que Bill y Charlie, Ginny te guarda todos tus secretos

No me había dado cuenta- dijo Percy

Sobre tu padres, de tu mama no hay nada que yo te pueda decir, porque tu ya lo sabes, sobre tu padre es lo mismo, aunque no puedo negar que fue un poco rudo con lo del ministerio, pero en parte tiene razón- dijo Gideon- de cualquier forma ellos te aman tal cual eres, tu vida es perfecta

Pero cuál es el vínculo con Harry- dijo Percy

Si no fuera por el Voldemort hubiera regresado antes o ni siquiera se hubiera ido la primera vez- dijo Gideon

Y yo lo arruine todo- dijo Percy cayendo de rodillas

Percy- dijo Gideon

Porque, porque lo hice- dijo Percy

Percy, Percy…- la voz de Gideon se fue haciendo más lejana y luego cambio por otra

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Porque, porque- decía Percy

PERCY- Grito una voz de mujer y el chico despertó

Que, donde estoy- dijo Percy abriendo los ojos

Estas bien- dijo la chica

Audrey como- dijo Percy

No se escuche un golpe y cuando entre estabas en el suelo- dijo Audrey- estas bien

Entonces, donde esta mi familia- dijo Percy

Pensé que no les hablabas- dijo Audrey

Entonces todo fue una pesadilla- dijo Percy

Que? no se dé que hablas, pero tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Audrey

Porque- dijo Percy

Al parecer Potter entro a Hogwarts junto con tu hermano y la chica, todos o se están yendo para allá o buscando refugio, perece que va a haber una batalla- dijo Audrey

Batalla en Hogwarts ahora- dijo Percy

Si es lo que te estoy diciendo- dijo Audrey- tenemos que buscar refugio andando

Refugio, no tengo que ayudar a mi familia, vete a mi departamento si quieres, pero tengo que ir a apoyar a mi familia- dijo Percy- te amo nos vemos despues- la beso y se fue de ahí

Percy!- dijo Audrey aturdida

Percy se fue corriendo por el atrio del ministerio, al salir a la calle se desapareció rumbo a Hogsmade…

comenten plisssssss:)

beseos

gracias por comentar en el capi anterior besos:)


	4. Despues de la batalla

POV Percy

Pasó un mes de la batalla y fue horrible, ahora estábamos todos reunidos en la madriguera

Lo único malo es que no estamos todos, Fred murió durante la batalla, fue sepultado en el cementerio que está en los terrenos de la escuela, todos hemos tratado de salir adelante, como a él le hubiera gustado, aunque el dolor nunca se ira

Hoy eh decidido visitar la tumba de mi padrino Gideon

Fin POV Percy

Percy se apareció en el cementerio mágico de Londres y se dirigió a donde sabia estaba su padrino, el ya había estado hay antes, ya que en esa parte del cementerio es donde estaban sepultados todos los Weasley, tras un rato de búsqueda encontró la lapida que buscaba, en ella rezaban dos nombres

Recordamos con amor a

Fabián Marius Prewett y Gideon Mason Prewett

Nacidos el 19/08/1960

Fallecidos el 05/11/1980

Héroes sonrientes, hasta el final

Percy conjuro un enorme ramo de flores y lo coloco frente a la tumba de sus tíos

Gracias sobrino, son hermosas- dijo Gideon detrás de el

Tío Gideon- dijo Percy

El pelirrojo mayor se acerco a su sobrino

Como estas- dijo Gideon

No muy bien, porque no me dijiste que Fred iba a morir- dijo Percy

No podía, no debemos cambiar el destino, pero pronto llegara alguien que cambiara esas caras tristes por una sonrisa- dijo Gideon

Era mi hermano- dijo Percy- yo estaba hay debí cuidarlo mejor

Ok, escucha Percy, el está con nosotros y está feliz, el murió con orgullo, el estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por un mundo mejor- dijo Gideon- claro a veces dice que le gustaría estar con ustedes y que si pudiera cambiar algo, sería poner un escudo, pero aun así, el está orgulloso de haber muerto por una gran causa, está claro

Si- dijo Percy

Se que es duro, pero todo mejorara, yo pase por esto cuando mis padres murieron yo tenía 12 años- dijo Gideon- pero seguí viviendo, por eso era lo que querían y estoy orgulloso de haber muerto por una causa justa, eso es lo que todos queremos

Percy asintió

Debo irme Percy, lo último que diré es que siempre estaré ahí para ti solo tienes que pensar en mi- dijo Gideon y le revolvió el cabello- deja de ser tan estirado y vive la vida, no vemos en varias décadas Percy

Gideon desapareció y Percy miro la lapida

Gracias tío Gideon- dijo Percy

Tras unos minutos Percy se dio vuelta y volvió a la madriguera

/*/*/*/*/*

18/05/2001

Todos estaban en san mungo esperando noticias del nuevo integrante de la familia que estaba por llegar al mundo

En eso sale George de la sala de parto

ES UN NIÑO!- grito George con orgullo

Todos se levantaron para felicitarlo

Felicidades cariño- dijo Molly

Gracias mama- dijo George

Felicidades George- dijo Ginny que tenía a su bebe recién nacido en brazos

Gracias Gin, Hola James- dijo George mirando a su sobrino

Podemos verlo- dijo Pansy la esposa de Ron

Si en unos 30 minutos los dejaran entrar- dijo George

Si y nos dirán el nombre, nos han tenido 9 meses en espera- dijo Ron que cargaba a su hijo Aldo en brazos

Es la tradición Ron- dijo Percy- por cierto y Hermione

Esta a tres días de dar a luz, tiene que descansar y Draco no la deja moverse- dijo Ginny

Papi primo- dijo la pequeña Molly, desde los brazos de su padrino Harry

Lo veremos en un minuto- dijo Percy cargando a su hija

30 minutos despues todos entraron a la habitación

Hola- dijo Amy (lo siento no me gusta ese nombre así que lo abrevie)

Hola linda te sientes bien- dijo Molly

Estoy cansada, pero feliz- dijo Amy- bueno creo que quieren saber su nombre cierto

Si!- dijeron todos

Hemos decidido llamar- dijo Amy

Freddie- dijo George

A todos se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero sonrieron

Oh cariño, el estaría feliz por eso- dijo Molly abrazando a su hijo

Lo sé- dijo George

Y sus padrinos- dijo Charlie

Percy y Audrey- dijo Amy

Yo… wow… ah gracias George- dijo Percy

Ve y abrázalo torpe- dijo Audrey empujando a su esposo

Los hermanos se dieron un fuerte abrazo

Toma Percy cárgalo- dijo Amy tendiéndole el bebe

Percy lo cargo y lo acuno contra su pecho

Awww- dijeron todas las mujeres y Pansy tomo una foto

Bueno ya, debes descansar querida, has tenido un día muy largo- dijo Molly- todos despídanse y salgan

Todos salieron dejando a la reciente familia sola, el último en salir fue Percy y volvieron a la madriguera

Esa noche ya en la cama Percy vio las figuras de su tío y hermano que le sonreían y asentían, Percy sonrió y asintió, las dos figuras desaparecieron y Percy se quedo dormido, pensando en su pequeño ahijado

Luego de eso Percy fortaleció su relación con sus hermanos y nunca volvió a desearle nada malo a Harry, aunque si le hacia algunas bromas típicas de un hermano sobreprotector

**Fin:)**

este es el fin de la historias

espero sus comentarios, por si les interesa esta historia tambien esta en mi cuenta en POTTERFICS

besos:)


End file.
